Who's Gonna Seme best?
by Dante Frutchey
Summary: After boldly claiming he could top best, Vergil's out to prove him wrong.


Okay, a quick DMC one-shot, cuz I need to practice doing a sex scene for _Life's Light,_ so, don't ask for a second chapter or sequel. This is gonna be no more than…oh say…on my computer, five pages, so, yeah, short and sweet. Tell me what you think and if I can improve. I'm too lazy to have a fitting song for this, sorry. **):**

Vergil growled fierily as he slammed his twin against the wall of the bedroom. Hard. "Don't _toy_ with me, Dante. I do not appreciate humor." Dante smirked darkly as he heaved himself back onto his feet.

"No, its not humor you don't appreciate, it's the fact that I'm better than you at something." He swung a hit in the direction of his normally emotionless doppelganger. "And you can't stand being beneath me!"

Growling again, Vergil dodged what he would consider to be a poorly aimed punch before swiftly kicking his attacker's legs out from under him. Before he could fully hit the ground, Dante sprung backward to land crouched on the bed.

Vergil couldn't help smirking. Dante wasn't always a completer waste of time. "Maybe. Or maybe I don't agree with you overly cocky attitude." He relaxed into an eased standing position as he looked his younger brother over.

"Either way," Dante laughed as he collapsed backwards against the soft mattress of the bed. "I still think that I could top best."

Vergil frowned at this, taking a seat next to his lover. "Dante, you are ridiculous."

"Am not!" Dante countered, getting up and wrapping his arms affectionately around Vergil's shoulders. "But we can settle this right now...Unless," he whispered as his hands gently rubbed down the others chest until he reached the hem of a pair of black slacks, "it's too much for you ego."

Vergil attempted to stay composed under his twin's ministrations, not allowing his demeanor to slip as he twisted his body to face the other. "My _ego _is nothing compared to yours, brother." Placing his hands firmly against Dante's chest, he pushed the smirking white haired teenager into the mattress. Forcefully thrusting his tongue past the barrier of Dante's lips, Vergil immediately began pushing his brother's shirt up to reveal a toned abdomen. That body set Vergil off, his hands wandering over the heated flesh.

Moaning softly as his brother explored territory he had taken control of time and time again, Dante's own hands began making quick work of the buttons of Vergil's blazer, teeth grinding together as they tried to remove clothing without detaching lips. Shrugging of the white article of clothing, Vergil began running his tongue lustfully against Dante's. Refusing to be out swayed, Dante bit down on Vergil's tongue, sucking it in apology.

Vergil moaned deep in his throat at the action, feeling a slight shiver of pleasure course through his body. Dante's own slick muscle fought for dominance as Vergil chastely ran a thumb over Dante's sensitive nipple, making the latter gasp. Breaking away for air, Vergil pulled the annoying shirt off of his brother before attacking the flushed throat with teeth and tongue.

"Ow! Shit Verge, don't bite so hard," Dante hissed, fingers buried in white hair as he arched his neck. Vergil smirked before burying his teeth into his double's shoulder, making Dante cry out in shock."F…fuck Vergil!"he growled.

Vergil ran his tongue over the broken skin nonchalantly before capturing Dante's lips in another violent kiss. Dante could taste his own blood on Vergil's tongue and it made him shiver. Pushing Vergil away, he sat up, shoving Vergil's back against the head board. "My turn," he said huskily, pressing his lips to Vergil's briefly before languidly running his tongue across the older twin's collar bone and down his chest. Taking a rose colored nub between his teeth, Dante teasingly ran his fingers against the fabric covering Vergil's growing arousal.

"Dante," Vergil hissed in frustration, gripping the sheets in a death grip to control himself.

"Patience bro…isn't that what you're always telling me?" Dante asked, jeering. Returning his attention to his tormenting, Dante unhurriedly released the button of Vergil's pants, flicking out his tongue across abs before taking the zipper between his teeth. His blue eyes never left his brother's own lust heavy ones.

"But there is a time and place to be patient," Vergil gasped as Dante's lips softly ran down the flesh of his leg as his pants were removed, making his cock twitch in anticipation. "And I do not believe now has to be one of those times."

"No, you're right, it doesn't," Dante sighed as he slid boxers of sloping hips, humming in approval at Vergil's erect member. "But then again…" he whispered, slowly running his tongue across the head, "I like watching you squirm." Taking Vergil completely in his mouth, Dante began pumping the base at a slow, torturous pace.

Watching the seventeen year old take the majority of his aching cock into that hot, moist mouth was almost too much for Vergil to bear. Growling lightly, he grabbed a fistful of the latter's white hair and pulled as a warning.

"Teeth, Dante," Vergil hissed, his pale skin taking on a pink tint. The suction on his cock only got harder and that hand just pumped quicker, making him moan lightly. Taking that as encouragement, Dante ran his tongue across the underside, squeezing his hand in a way he knew would be painful to anyone but Vergil.

Dante felt the grip on his hair steadily getting stronger, indicating his monotone twin was nearing his climax. Giving one more hard suck, Dante released Vergil's dick with a gasp, saliva connecting his lips to the leaking head.

"Dante…"

"Ssshhh, you're so eager and I'm still half dressed." Vergil glared at the smirk on Dante's face before snarling and tackling him against the mattress, his teeth immediately ravaging his little brother's neck as he made quick work of the offending jeans and boxers hindering Dante.

"Not anymore," he said huskily before viciously biting Dante's collarbone, effectively distracting him.

"Shit Verge, AH!" Dante moaned as his legs were pulled up practically against his stomach, bending his spine as Vergil drove into him in one thrust.

"Motherfucker!!!" Dante screamed as he ripped the sheets in an attempt to control the impulse to tear at Vergil.

"Be quite Dante, mother will hear you," Vergil grunted as he struggled to stayed still so Dante could adjust.

"S..shut up, that was…d…dirty…shit." Dante was hurting like hell and he wanted nothing more than to get Vergil the fuck out of his ass. "You c..coulda at le…east w..warned me before y..you tried to rip me in half," he hissed between clenched teeth.

"You'll heal," Vergil said softly, resting his head against Dante's shoulders, their pants in synch.

"Stop talking…and move God damn it." Needing no more encouragement , Vergil pulled out slowly before slamming back in mercilessly, causing Dante to cry out.

Throwing his head back, teeth clenched to muffle his cries, Dante gripped Vergil's shoulders, tears of pain gathering in the corners of his eyes.

"F…fuck…" he moaned lightly, shaking slightly as Vergil continued to pound into his now torn backside.

"It'll…feel good…eventually…so stop…complaining," Vergil panted, releasing Dante's legs to take hold of Dante's neglected member and gave it a few quick strokes that had Dante moaning a string of curses.

"Verge…hah…ah! AH! THERE!! SHIT!! HAH!" Vergil had found that bundle of nerves that caused pain and imaginable pleasure all at once and he was hitting it over and over again. "Verge…Verge…mmmn!! Vergil, fuck!!"

"Be _quiet_, Dante…" Vergil hissed, but his voice lacked conviction. He loved having Dante reduced to a begging mess. Begging for _him._ Screaming for his dominance…something his..._ego_, as Dante would put it, absolutely lived off of. And he loved hearing Dante say his name as if it were a chant, moaning it. That, and that insanely filthy mouth of his never failed to arouse him.

"Vergil, fuck me harder!! Nnnnn…..f…faster….hah!!!" Vergil felt his balls growing taught, and Dante's cries were increasing in volume, they were both close. Losing his rhythm slightly, Vergil thrust roughly into Dante, attacking his prostate as his hand squeezed Dante's cock as if it were a stress ball, moaning softly. Dante cried out hoarsely as his cum coated his abdomen and Vergil's hand, his in muscles clenching around Vergil's dick as he released. The unanticipated pressure caused Vergil to orgasm as well, spilling his seed inside Dante, his twin's name moaned lightly as he drove into Dante several more times before he pulled out, his breathing erratic.

"Dante…" The younger twin was red in the face, eyes clenched tight as he lay limply against the bed. "Are you hurt?"

"Naw..j..just..tired…" Dante opened his eyes half way, letting an exhausted smirk paint his face. "But I'll be fine by tomorrow."

Vergil nodded before standing, walking out of the room before coming back a minute later with a moist cloth. By the time he got back, Dante was barely fending off sleep.

"I can do it myself.." Dante said groggily. He attempted to sit up, but fell back on the bed with a moan.

"Just go to sleep, Dante," Vergil sighed, running the cloth over milky thighs, cleaning the mess of their coupling off Dante's chest and backside gently.

"Verge…" Dante murmured sleepily as Vergil slipped boxers back onto them both.

"Yes?"

"C'm 'ere…" Vergil let the corner of his mouth twitch as he reclined next to Dante, who turned and wrapped his arms loosely around his brother's chest.

"I love you, Vergil…" Dante whispered before falling asleep with a sigh.

"Dante…" Vergil swept white bangs off of his younger twins forehead before briefly placing a kiss there.

"I feel the same brother."

Yay, sweetness!! **XD **there is NOTHING as awesome as twincest, so yea. Anyway, r&r and tell me what you think. THERE ARE NOT GOING TO BE ANY SEQUELS!!!!!


End file.
